


On the Matter of Undisclosed Obligations

by GoldsweptSilk (Listless_Songbird)



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Mind Manipulation, Subconscious Mind Control, Vampires, is that a thing?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-08-09 21:53:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20124427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Listless_Songbird/pseuds/GoldsweptSilk
Summary: Something's going wrong with Jon, Tim's not sure why he cares so much, but he does.Previously; Bound to Care





	On the Matter of Undisclosed Obligations

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NevillesGran](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NevillesGran/gifts).

> This exists in the same universe as
> 
> [Cusp of Dawn](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20116816)
> 
> So go read that wonderful piece as well!

“Boss. What the _ fuck _ do you want.” Tim was standing in Jon’s office feeling the need to linger, to make sure that Jon was _ alright _ which was. Not what he had planned when he came in to drop off some paperwork. 

Or was it? It was hard to figure out what were his choices, and what someone just _ wanted _ him to want. At east it was more obvious with Jon, who was new to this and didn’t know how to mask what he was doing yet. But regardless, the fact was he didn’t want to leave, didn’t think he could. So he needed to figure out why. 

Jon looked up from what ever he was doing, and just blinked at Tim for a long moment. His eyes seemed duller than normal, focused on the middle distance. There were new lines bracketing his eyes and a tremor in one of his hands. (and when the hell did he start noticing these things?) When he didn’t speak up immediately Tim started to get actually worried. What was going on with him? When Jon finally did speak there was a slight rasp to his voice that he quickly covered with a slight cough.

“I don’t- I’m not sure what you mean. Is there anything _ you _ need?” And that was new too. He _ actually _ seemed like he cared about the answer to that, like he wanted to help, _ needed _to. 

“I can’t leave this room Boss, and I’m positive its because of you.” Jon’s eyes flicked to the door and back his eyebrows furrowing. 

“Well- I guess, you’re, free, to leave? Im fine Tim I don’t need anything.” The words came off his tongue slowly, hesitantly at first like he was testing each one before he said it and- Tim wasn’t actually sure what to do with that. He hated that this had become his life. Tied to a man a monster? His Boss. Who had to _ dismiss him _ from his presence before he could leave. 

But this was better than Elias. He knew that much even if he couldn’t remember the details. Even Melanie had agreed to be bound to Jon after only a few weeks of being bound to Elias even if she wouldn’t say why. 

This was better. 

It was.

Jon had said he was fine and although Tim really didn’t believe him it had soothed whatever part of him had needed to stay, and so Tim left, trying not to linger in the doorway. As he turned the corner he almost collided with Martin, who had a mug of tea in his hands and looked to be headed to Jon’s office as well. 

Tim’s breath rushed out in a sigh just this side of a growl and he grabbed Martin’s wrist and began to tug him away from the Boss’s office. Martin made a noise of confused protest, but let himself be dragged away until they were back at their desks. 

“Let me guess.” Tim took the mug from his hands and set it down firmly on Martin’s desk. “You were suddenly _ worried _ about how Jon was doing and _ really needed to check up on him_.” Martin blinked, and it looked so much like what Jon had done that Tim was immediately on edge. What _ exactly _was going on?

“I _ guess_? I wasn’t really paying attention. I was just thinking of how Jon’s been working so much recently and hasn’t been taking any breaks, and Elias keeps looking at him like he’s surprised about something and I’m _ worried_, Tim” Tim sighed. 

“Yeah. That sounds about right. But I don’t- think, its _ us _ thinking that. I was just in the Boss’s office and _ I couldn’t leave _ until he said he was fine. I don’t care-” Tim amended his statement when he felt himself cringe inwardly at the words. “I don’t _ want _ to care about him. He’ll be fine, he is fine.” Martin paused and looked down at the mug. 

“But he’s not, is he? I think we- I can tell something’s off. And i'm not an _ idiot _Tim. I can tell when I’m being manipulated. At least, after the fact. But I don’t think Jon’s doing it, consciously? I guess?” Tim sighed. 

“No, no I doubt he is. But he _ is _ doing _ something- _” Their conversation was interrupted then, when Melanie came stomping through the doors. She caught sight of the two of them and bit out

“He’s in his office?” Martin nodded,

“But there’s something wrong, he’s not- There’s something wrong.” Melanie stopped and stared at them somewhat incredulously. 

“He’s _ Hungry_. And i'm not going to let it get to the point where i'm fucking spacing out thinking of his _ fucking _ teeth in my throat.” Martin’s breath caught and he let out a soft ‘oh’ but when he didn’t continue Tim was the one to ask.

“How the hell did you know? We could barely tell something was wrong. Much less what it was.” Melanie grit her teeth and breathed in slowly. 

“_Elias” _ she said slowly, like the word was getting stuck behind her teeth “Liked to _ wait _ until I _ wanted it_. So now, im not letting it get that far so I can _ get back to work_.” 

“I’ll do it.” Martin said, speaking over the last bit of her sentence. “It’ll be fine. I- well I think it might be best? For me to do it? Neither of you two want to, so- and I mean I’m already- Well, I just think it should be me.” Tim was about to respond but Martin had already picked the mug back up and headed back the way they had come. 

Melanie watched him go and sighed. 

“Thank _ fuck_.” She turned and left again. Leaving Tim sorting through everything he had just learned. 

He scrubbed a hand down his face. When the hell had this become his life. 


End file.
